


A Green Disease

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Arguing, Clearly The Fact That We Keep Having Sex Is A Series of Unrelated Bad Decisions, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "Are you going to say that we should stop doing this?" Q asked in the aftermath, when he'd got some of his breath back.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	A Green Disease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



"Are you going to say that we should stop doing this?" Q asked in the aftermath, when he'd got some of his breath back.

"What would be the point?" He asked wearily, rubbing at a pulled muscle in his leg with a decided sense of regret. "I know you, Q. If I said anything of the sort it'd just go in one ear and out the other. And, besides-"

"You're a highly practical man, and so know very well that we're not going to?" Q finished for him, sending him the kind of amused smile that still annoyed him even after all this time.

"Against my better judgement, yes," he said, and sent Q a decidedly disapproving glance. "Every time I choose to have sex with you it's a terrible decision. But, unfortunately, they're terrible decisions that I'm obviously incapable of ceasing to make. It'd be futile to worry about them."

"Ah. As ruthless as ever, mon capitane." Q remained silent for a long moment, stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful smile on his face. "You can't deny that you enjoy your terrible decisions, though."

"That is not the topic under discussion, Q," he said sternly, and growled when Q only gave him a wide eyed look in response. "I refuse to flatter your absurd ego any further than I already have tonight."

"I am hurt! I was not looking for flattery, my dear Jean-Luc." Q's eyes remained large and innocent, an appalling look on such a face. "I was merely pointing out that your decisions can't be that terrible if they bring you pleasure. And if they're not terrible you can't regret them. And if you don't regret them, that means that you don't have to-"

"Your arguments are almost as ridiculous as your general existence," he informed Q wearily, and sat up from the bed before he could make a single absurd point more. "Now leave me alone, before I do decide to cast you from my bed forever."

Q pouted, ridiculously, but at least had the sense to shut up.


End file.
